Down the rabbit hole
by Fear Herself
Summary: First in a seires. The Doctor, Matha & Jenny arrive on Earth to investigate a disstres call. But when an old enemy, though dead, returns, will two unlikely heroes save us all, or face a fate worse than death?
1. Prolouge: Next worries

**Author's note: Hi! First fan fic! It's the first in a seires...why Jenny & Martha are in it will be reviled in another story...ENJOY! Oh ya, no flames, PLEASE!**

**THREW THE RABBIT HOLE**

**Prolouge: Next worries**

The TARDIS matrialised in an alley in downtown Vancover, BC. The Doctor, Jenny and Martha stepped out.

"Are you sure about this?." Jenny said. The Doctor gave his daughter a stern look.

"I AM being serious, Jenny," The Doctor mutterd. "The TARDIS picked up a signal from another Time lord, on Earth, So-"

"-So it's are duty to find out who's faking the Time lord signal, yea yea! We get it!" Jenny yelled.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm your father!"

"And my mother..." Jenny muttered smirking

"WHAT!?" The Doctor screached. Martha rolled eyes.

"God, you two sound like an old couple bickering!" Martha yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"To keep you two from fighting, mabey we should split up and search." She continued.

"Fine, I'll go with Martha. After all, us girls gotta stick together, right Martha?" Jenny grinned, sending a small glare to her father.

"Uh...right." Martha said, finding Jenny's sudden change in mood rather strange.

"Alright," The Doctor said. "Jenny can probably protect you if you get into any trouble." Martha looked slightly offended.

"Here," He continued. "I have an extra pad of psycic paper. You can borrow it, but I'll need it back later." He said and then handed Martha another pad of psycic paper to Martha.

"Thanks." said smiling. Jenny tapped her foot impatenly.

"C'mon people! Let's get a move on! Let's find the fake Time lord so we can go back to the TARDIS and go somewhere INTRESTING!" Jenny yelled. Martha sighed.

"Well, I guess we should be going," Martha said as Jenny started to pull her away. "I'll call you if I find anything, okay?" Martha called back.

"Okay." The Doctor said. Martha noticed he was unusally quite today. Jenny pulled a bit harder and Martha jerked forward.

"So," Jenny said looking to Martha. "What if it is another Time lord?" She had said it low, in almost a wisper, but The Doctor still herd her.

He looked towards the two women. They probably wouldn't hear him now.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 1: Wandering

**Author's note: Yes, I changed the title to "Down the rabbit hole". (Note: Journey's end hasen't aired in Canada yet so please excuse any inacuret detales) And thanks for the reveiws!**

Most people would accomplish something in three hours.

But then again, Martha and Jenny aren't most people.

"I think it's gonna rain." Jenny muttered. Martha glanced upwards.

"Probably, it is Vancover after all." Martha answered.

"What wannabe villan goes to Canada anyways?" Jenny asked. "Vancover's LAME!" Martha chuckled.

"No idea." Martha grinned

Jenny sighed. They'd been looking around this area for ages. She could have sworn they passed that McDonolds twice now.

Martha didin't mind the searching. She was just happy to be out of UNIT for a while. Ever since Tom had to posphone there wedding she was happy to go anywhere!

They were walking pass that wearhouse again. Jenny put her hand on her head. A pounding pain eruppted out of nowhere.

"I so wish asprin didin't kill me right now" She thought. When they passed it. The pain slowly faded away.

"You okay?" Martha asked Jenny.

"Wha? oh, yea I'm fine." Jenny muttered. They walked in silence for a while. Martha hadn't specified on what they were looking for, exactly.

"You'll know when you see it." She had said when Jenny had asked. Just then, as if to break the silence, Martha's phone rang.

"Hello?"

---

"Martha? Jenny? Where are you?" The Doctor asked.

"In a deserted waste land." Jenny quipped.

The Doctor stood in a Alley. They wouldn't find him here.

"Get back to the TARDIS, now." He ordered.

"Why? Are you alright?" Martha asked.

"I can't tell you out here, just meet me in-"

A metal crow bar hit the back of the Doctor's head, knocking him uncontinous.

"Sorry, did I hit you?" A man sneered sarcastically.

---

Martha and Jenny heard the thud of the Doctor getting hit.

"Your call has ben disconected" The phone beeped.

The two women faced eachother, fear in there eyes. No explanation was needed as the two broke out in a sprint.

This was one time Jenny didin't like running.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 2: Notes

**Author's note: YAY! Next chapter! Just to let people know, I own Ingrid Swan, she's going to be in this story a little later on again...**

**Thanks again for the reveiws and advice! ****Sorry this chapter is so short!**

You're probably wondering why The Doctor was running, and what he was running from.

Since Martha and Jenny were out investigating together, The Doctor was on his own.

After about two and a half hour of unsucsessful serching, he decided to head back to the TARDIS when he noticed a old wearhouse.

His head strated pounding the second he saw it. This was it. This was where the signal was!

But how would he get in?

A loud clang from behind him caused him to jump around and face two large men, one with a crowbar.

"Hello Doctor." The crowbar holding man smirked and tried to whack The Doctor with the wepon.

Quickly, The Doctor jerked out of the way and bolted down the street, with the men in pursuit.

---

Ingrid Swan crouched on the sidewalk, picking up the Christmas decorations she had dropped.

She was just walikng along when some guy, dressed in a blue suit came running past followed by two other men, one with a crowbar, and knocked her over!

If she ever saw that man again, she'd strangle him with her headphones!

---

Martha and Jenny ran threw the streets.

"Where the hell did dad park the TARDIS!?" Jenny yelled.

"In a alley." Martha answered.

"WHICH ONE!?" Jenny was getting frantic.

Martha ignored her this time and dialed The Doctor's number.

RING! RING!

The two women stopped dead in there tracks. There was another phone ringing.

The two turned and saw the TARDIS, The Doctor's phone on the ground and a note on the door.

Jenny walked up, pulled the note off off the door and read it.

"If you value your lives, I'd suggest you leave."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
